Snippets in Time
by Saria118
Summary: Short drabbles of Fontaine and Tenenbaum throughout their timeline. Not really shippy but I find their interactions fascinating. The rating may go up to M later for language and implied sex.
1. Meeting

_Their first meting from Brigid's point of view. I own nothing, just the thoughts that run through my head._

* * *

She knew this place was not what it appeared, she heard the rumors. Fontaine Fisheries was a front nothing more than a smuggling ring. She also knew there was hardly anything better to be said of the owner. But beggars cannot be choosers and she has exhausted all other options. Ryan saw no value in her slugs, Sinclair thought it impractical, and every medical provider that she approached called her a loon. So Brigid gave her speech to the man known as Fontaine, with little excitement having gave it so many times already only to be shown the door. Her feet were ready to move before she said the last words ready for the rejection. A world of geniuses they said, bah all short sighted fools. So ready was she for the words that she missed the wicked smile appearing across his face.

"When can you start?" In shocked she nearly knocked over her slug in its jar. She was so use to rejection she'd nearly forgotten what recognition was. This man he was different.

"I want to start research as soon as possible." She answered hiding the excitement everywhere but her eyes. "But I will be needing more slugs and of corse test subjects and…" He cut her off placing a big hand over the one she had placed on the jar.

"You let me worry bout that. All you gotta do sweetheart, is turn this slug into gold for me." There was a danger there in his eyes she could see it but with him she could makes her dreams a reality.


	2. Under His Suits

_Taking some cues from the novel, this is Brigid first noticing an attraction to Fontaine. I own nothing, just the thoughts that run through my head._

* * *

This was a sight not intended for her eyes. At least not yet. She had heard of how Fontaine 'settled' his 'disagreements' but this was her first time bearing witness to it. First she heard the 'negotiating' down the hall. His loud voice that always seemed to hint at darker places now sounded like an animal that had been caged too long. A normal person may have turned away but Brigid moved on in morbid fascination. The secretary had long since moved from her post and she could see the silhouette of his actions through the glass.

Other men might have someone else 'argue' for them but not Fontaine. There were but two people in that room her recent employer and the man who's face was currently meeting the end of his fist. She had but moments to move away from the door and as the 'disagreement' came outside.

"You hear me!" His voice rasped shoving the man to the wall his fist bloodied and clothing askew. For the first time she noticed there were firm lean muscles hidden under suits that never quite suited him. "I don't give a damn if the cops are gettin' wise, you get back out there and GET MY PRODUCT!" All the man could do was nod as Fontaines grip tightened around his neck. Such brutality reminded her of the camps. And she knew better than most that fear could instill great loyalty.

The man limped off hardly even noticing her, not that Fontaine was much different, and her breath hitched as she watched him come down from the high of blood lust. Heavy breaths that shook his whole body. She wondered briefly what this was? Her eyes would not be moved. But there was no fear not even when he turned to her.

"I need more test subjects." She said simply, after all this was why she came here.

He smiled at her a bit of blood splattered on his face. "Oh yeah? Luck would have it I got a few in mind."


	3. Beneath Her Lab Coat

_First time Fontaine notices an attraction to Tenenbaum. I own nothing, just the thoughts that run through my head._

* * *

These slugs of her's are a cash cow, ain't no two ways about it, exactly what he came down here to Rapture for. Now all he needed was wait and wait he would. Those ritzy shmucks didn't know what they'd missed out on. If Tenenbaum could do what she promised to do he'd be set. And god if she wasn't a good worker he barely had to pay her at all! All she wanted was to research and hey no skin off his back. But he wouldn't deny she was a real odd ball. Even that Korean he brought in noticed, always muttering to herself and working the damnedest hours.

Frank over saw everything in his operation even the scientists, and when you watch people you notice things. He noticed when Tenenbaum thought she was all alone in the building her normally stiff shoulders slumped and her frumpy lab coat was tossed aside. She was a beanpole sure but with the clunky thing gone and only the the dress remaining he could see for the first time she had curves in all the right places. And when she pulled that mousy hair outta her eyes like now she had a face to match. Made Frank wonder why she never used it to her advantage?

He did notice one thing of real interest as he watched over the monitor. When she was stressed she chain smoked like a pro. Deep long drags one right after the other. Her back arched over the microscope and he can see so much more of her pale skin than the gal would ever think 'proper' and he can't help but linger his eyes over her skinny bare legs. Guess stockings weren't something she bothered with. Frank never much considered himself a voyeur but this little fraulein sure made for a convincing argument to start. He'd have to taunt her with this new knowledge.


	4. Just a Touch

_Short one on touch between the two. I own nothing, just the thoughts that run through my head._

* * *

It was nothing more than a power play. They both knew that. The second he found out about her aversion to touch was the second he decided the best way to read her findings was over her shoulder. Whenever the opportunity presented itself Fontaine would loom, hover and touch Tenenbaum just to watch her squirm away sheepishly. To exert some level of dominance over the scientist who seemed to fear nothing at all.

It was addicting. He wanted to see how far he could go. How far he could push her. How long he could stay where he was. Sometimes he even looked forward to seeing what sort of faces the scientist would make.

And she loathed it. His presence was overbearing and suffocating and worst of all maddening. He made things so much harder to concentrate on her findings.

One day though as he spoke with Souchong he didn't notice. His hand was placed above hers on the table as he leaned toward the other man. Neither did he notice that she did not try to squirm her hand free. All she did sit and feel the pressure he exerted as she continued her work. A night would be spent pondering her own actions.


End file.
